lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sledgehammer
Please record the HP Result and the BR you are below: X360 * Found at ~ 69,000 HP at BR 55 on XBOX - Andrealinia970 23:26, 15 February 2009 (UTC) * 76,335 HP at BR 82 on XBOX (but last hit was hundred flowers) - Merthos 13:53, 21 February 2009 (UTC) * Defeated at ~ 63,000 HP at BR 70 (Sledgehammer was captured) on XBOX - Valichi 01:05, 2 April 2009 (UTC) * 66,306 HP at BR 44 on XBOX - Merthos 07:00, 9 May 2009 (UTC) PC * 183,922 HP at BR 45 on PC version - RushStriker 19:48, 16 April 2009 (UTC) * (PC) 214,409 at BR 67, but last strike was 45,873 - Elenion 10:58, 22 April 2009 (UTC) * 59,828 - 65,005 HP at BR 8 on PC - Elenion 20:26, 9 May 2009 (UTC) * 200,000 +/- 1,000 HP at BR84 on PC --KingMagaw 10:25, 31 August 2009 (UTC) * 202,405 - 206,184 BR 63 02:11, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Hard * 65 798/68 430 @ BR1, * 83 256 @ BR20, * 93 651 @ BR25, * 123 239 @ BR30, * 134 666 @ BR35, * 160 799 @ BR40, * 192 002 @ BR45, * 203 695 @ BR50+ Zephyr 07:18, June 21, 2011 (UTC) drop difference I ended up getting a Colossus Skull instead of a Retral Colossus Shell and I have both Weekly and Daily for Colossus. Kaply 17:23, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :Do you mean drops or splits? - Merthos 18:44, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::as a drop. I'm guessing the previous person listed it in the wrong place since it's also a split? Although it's still possible to be in both. Kaply 20:34, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :Well, drops are random so just add it. - Merthos 08:51, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Spawn Variables * PC: :on PC version, the Sledgehammer doesn't spawn until you've done the Main Quest phase of the city. Example: On the second Elysion council, after joining and leaving the map (Catacombs) over and over. The key hydra never spawned, kept getting different enemies like the Nymphalidae (Tried around 50 times). After entering the Elysion's Assembly Plaza and getting the cutscenes, I got the Hydra on the first time and was hable to fight Sledgehammer. (Aprox 150,000hp on BR 43 PC) 20:27, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :On the other hand, it can be difficutl spawning the hydra in the middle. Took me about 10 tries to get one of them. It also appears in a quest, but sledgehammer wasn't there. *XBox: :Hmm, I am wondering if there is a BR minimum to get Sledgehammer to spawn. I am past the Nest of Eagles but my BR is just 10 and I find it almost impossible to get the Nymphalidae to spawn on the centre platform. I've had 3 in around 50 attempts which is ridiculous and I've never had anything like that before. In fact I normally find it easier to spawn the Nymphalidae than the Chimera. Anyone had Sledgehammer at a low BR? -- FF12GrandMaster 18:39, December 27, 2009 (UTC) (xbox) what if absolutely nothing spawns in the upper area of the central area? is this 100% not spawn conditions for the sledgehammer? 10:29, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :Nothing on the high ground in the Central Area means that Octoeyes has spawned. This appears to prevent any rares from spawning in the Eastern Area. So it's not 100% since it's statistically possible that everyone's just been incredibly unlucky, but I wouldn't hold out much hope of seeing Sledgehammer if Octoeyes or Artaxa are up. Incidentally, you may want to look out for the excavation point at J-17 in the Central Area. I'm still not convinced that EPs are linked to spawn sets, but it was there last time I spawned Sledgehammer (I'm fairly sure it was there the time before too), and I've never seen it in any of my failed runs. Ferret37 14:20, January 19, 2011 (UTC) well well well sure as bleep. as you said i fired up my xbox today and upon 3rd time reentering i saw the nymphilidae then saw that dig spot and got excited and there he was bam. lol. thanx again 22:32, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :Well I guess I'm convinced now. I always used to argue that EPs had nothing to do with monster spawning. Thanks for the confirmation. Ferret37 00:10, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :EPs most definately do NOT have anything to do with spawn patterns, myself personally have had Sledge with and without the EP as well as the EP in any number of other spawn patterns without Sledge. I had Nymphalidae and EP, but no Sledgehammer, only a room filled with little cute Gluttons I can confirm that Sledgehammer spawns when a Numphalidae and the EP at J-17 are present -- 06:07, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I can confirm that Sledgehammer does not always spawn on an EP and numphalidae. I spawned Sledgehammer with only the Evac. point at J-17. There wasn't any Nymphalidae. ~~Prince Trase I spawned Sledgehammer with the Evac. point in the Central Area and the Eastern area with a Nymphalidae present at Battle Rank 44. Couldn't get him to spawn prior to all this, tried many times.--Beowulf136 (talk) 02:16, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Lost count at 30+ attempts, but first time I see Excavation Point, there's no frogs and 1 Sledgehammer. :) :) Will he be there if... Will he be there if a Chimera-type monster spawns on the upper area of the Central Area? --No if its on the Xbox 360. On the PC he will only spawn if there is a Chimera-type monster. -- Not true. I just killed him on the PC. and there was no Chimera-type monster at the entrance, or anywhere else on the route to him. Tungstic (talk) 02:00, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Hammerspin II and Provoke II Casts Hammerspin II and Provoke II on my BR33 group :-/ It is on PC. Choose a appropriate formation Of course, formations are a key part of the game and they are important for nearly any fight, so i want to make it short. Tested some formations and found that most of all the formation "Hangmans's Noose" double your chances. With BR 70 on hard mode and 5 unions, Hammerspin does around 1000 damage. Before, using my normal formation "Blizzard", Hammerspin did up to 4000 damage, knocking out up to three unions with one mighty blow. So decide well with which formation you will battle this fight. I see the Nymphalidae but always the frogs block that spawn spot, so how?